


No More Grey Skies

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Starbucks, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: While babysitting his niece and nephew, Dean bumps into a man in a trenchcoat and sees blue for the first time.First posted online on February 14th 2017.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	No More Grey Skies

"Hey Dean."  
"Morning." Dean yawned as he welcomed Sam inside his apartment. "When you said you'd come in the morning, I thought it would be a little later than this."  
"It's 9:30 and our flight's at 1. Besides, you can't expect to sleep until midday this week."  
"Not that I do anyway."  
"Still." Sam shrugged.  
"Uncle Dean!" Two children yelled.  
Dean crouched down to hug them. "Hey, you two. Ready to have some fun this week?"  
"Yeah." They vigorously nodded.  
"Just don't do anything stupid like you did last time. And if you're going to feed them junk, at least give them something healthy to balance it out."  
"I know, I know. Don't mess the kids up. I've babysat them before. When are you coming back?"  
"All the time zone stuff is giving us headaches but I'm sure we'll be back in America on Sunday. So we'll probably pick up Jake and Harriet on Monday."  
"Fine by me. Say hi to Jess for me. And don't you crazy kids forget to have some fun."  
"We're both 29, Dean. Not to mention, you're only 4 years older than us."  
"And? Don't worry, I got this. Now enjoy your holiday."  
"Okay. But-"  
"Everything will be fine."  
"If it isn't, call after 3pm. Unless it's an emergency. Call us immediately if-"  
"You're worrying too much. I've done this tons of times before. I looked after you when we were kids, didn't I?"  
"I suppose." Sam gave up. He hugged them too. "Goodbye, you two. Mommy and I will be back soon. Be good for your Uncle Dean."  
"Bye Daddy." They hugged him and returned to Dean's side, waving as Sam descended the stairs.  
"Who wants pancakes?" Dean tried to lighten their mood. The two of them smiled.

Dean was on day 3 of his babysitting duties when he got bored of being indoors.

"Who wants to go to the park?" He asked.  
"Me!" Harriet jumped on the sofa until her food was on the floor.  
"I do!" Jake raised his hand.  
"Alright, well, let me find your coats and hats." Dean fetched them from their suitcase.

Dean walked his niece and nephew to the park, a couple blocks away from his apartment. The second they passed the gate, the children sprinted to the swings.

Dean sat to the side, alternating his attention from checking his phone to supervising Sam's children. He occasionally reminded them not to perform too many stunts, such as climbing the slide instead of using its steps. Harriet, at one point, attempted to mount the slanted roundabout by herself. Before Dean could help her, Jake was rushing to do it instead. He smirked, thinking back to when he and Sam were children. The kids seemed to be Sam and Dean Winchester 2.0.

"Can we get ice cream?" Jake begged, somewhat tired from the excess activity. Harriet was dozing on her uncle's lap.  
"Little cold for that, don't you think, buddy?" Dean raised his eyebrow.  
"But if it's cold, then it won't be all melty." The boy reasoned.  
"Don't you want something hot?"  
"Hot ice cream!" Harriet cheered, waking up.  
"But that's 1000% melty." Her brother argued.  
"How about we visit Starbucks on our way home? They do hot chocolate. You want hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah." Jake answered for both of them.  
"Let's go to Starbucks then." He grabbed their hands.

"Do you have a soulmate? I bet she's pretty." The little girl questioned. "Mommy and Daddy are soulmates."  
"Oh, I know. And no, not yet. Maybe one day. You see the sky?"  
"Yeah."  
"What colour is it?"  
"Blue, everyone knows that."  
"But do you know what blue looks like? Or is it the same as grey?"  
"Like blue." Her expression seemed to accuse him of being crazy.  
"Well, I can't see blue. That means someday, I'm going to meet somebody special with blue eyes. After that, I'll see blue."  
"Cool."  
"Met a guy once who couldn't see purple."  
"Oh, that's weird." Jake commented.  
"Kinda weird, yeah. But soulmates are massive chick flick moments."  
"What's that?"  
"You ever catch your mom and dad kissing?"  
"Yeah."  
"Them kissing is a chick flick moment. Valentine's Day is one big chick flick moment. Today is kinda overrated."  
"We have to find you a nice lady. Mommy and Daddy are happy and you gotta-"  
"Harriet, look whe-"  
"Oof."

Harriet collided with a man in a trenchcoat. He tried and failed to avoid the tiny child, spilling the contents of his coffee cup. At least that missed her.

"I'm sorry, man. Harriet, come here."  
"Kids will be kids, I guess." The stranger said begrudgingly, wiping himself.  
"Look, I'll pay for another cup. What was your order?"  
"Forget it."  
Dean put his hand on the guy's shoulder. He didn't know why. He'd never do this with someone else. "Buddy, I insist."

The stranger lifted his head to decline Dean's offer more directly. Upon eye contact, the grey in the man's eyes dissolved into a strange new colour. Dean blinked repeatedly for a second to check if he was hallucinating.

"What?"  
"Son of a bitch." Dean forgot about the children present. "Is that blue?"  
"Green?"  
"Uh, yeah." Dean replied, dazed. "I knew I liked dudes but..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to say he was expecting him to be female or if he simply wanted to go with 'damn'.  
"Yeah." The man offered his dry hand. "Castiel."  
"Dean."  
"Can we have have hot chocolate already? I'm cold." Dean's nephew complained.  
"I don't mind. I need a new one anyway. I'll join you inside."  
"Dude, I'm paying."

Each owning a hot chocolate, the four of them sat at a table in the warm. Dean and Castiel took the chance to talk.

"Your children seem nice."  
"Not mine. They're my brother's. He's in Australia with his wife right now."  
"Oh right. Holiday or work? I know a woman who moved to England for work."  
"Holiday. My treat. He's a lawyer and works so damn hard I thought it was time he took a break. You will not believe how difficult it was to persuade his boss to give him time off during Valentine's week. Problem's probably more that it's a week away. Still, I get his kids for the week so that's good."  
"You don't see them often? Don't you both live near each other?"  
"No." Dean shook his head. "Sammy moved to California to study at Stanford and never really came back."  
"California to Kansas, that's a long way. Don't they have anyone closer?"  
"Well yeah, they have friends over there. But these two seem to love their Uncle Dean. Maybe I bribed them with too many marshmallow spread waffles."  
"How old are you both?" Castiel directed his question towards the children.  
"Five." Jake answered.  
"Two." Harriet showed pride in her age.

"Never mind us, what about you, Castiel? I'm guessing you're on lunch break."  
"Yes. And please, everybody calls me Cas."  
"What do you do?"  
"Journalist. You?"  
"I own Winchester Motors."  
"Really? I think I bought my first car there. Why didn't we meet then?"  
"I don't know. Have you really never see plants or money before?"  
"I saw them, of course. They were only grey. Have you never seen the sky or water?"  
"Touché." Dean nodded.  
"You know, I've been to a bunch of Starbucks. I always failed to understand why their logo was grey. It seemed like such a bad decision." Cas glanced at the logo on his cup. "Green suits it."  
"Stay here." Dean raced outside and back to his seat. "You've been living with that?!"  
"Hey, you had green. I didn't live in a city until I was 15. Growing up, everything was grey."  
"Try looking up and seeing nothing but grey."  
"I think that's what everyone in England wakes up to."  
Dean laughed at Cas' joke. "Pretty much."  
"I can't see dirt." Harriet announced while using her cup to spar with her big brother.  
Cas excused himself. "I'd better get back to work. Talk to you later?"  
"Their parents come back on Monday. I could see you next Tuesday."  
"Good." Castiel slid a napkin to Dean with a message and his number as he left.

I've celebrated Valentine's Day before but I can't wait to celebrate it with you from now on. Especially now we can appreciate all the colours in existence.

Castiel

Once home, Dean rang his brother in Australia.

"It's 5am. This better be good." Sam complained.  
"When you said blue was awesome, you forgot to say just how awesome it is."  
"I'm hanging up now. If you want talk about something normal, wait a few hours or waste money texting me. I'm going back to sleep."  
"But Sammy!" The other end was disconnected.

Not being discouraged, Dean turned to his niece and nephew. "Okay, who wants to help me make waffles with marshmallow spread?"


End file.
